The Battlefield
by Hawkclaw
Summary: Not as bad as it sounds. I also suck at summaries.Just read the thing, please.


RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA….

The sounds of a machine gun filled the air, followed by a scream of pain.

"Alpha Squad, move out!" cried Commander Galuran, "We need to regain control of the silos!"

Another burst of machine gun fire, another cry filled with pain.

"Sir, yes sir!" yelled Alpha Squad leader Metal, "All right men, you heard him! Take control of those missile silos!"

"Augh! MEDIC!" squad member Trapper was cut down by a Type 4 Doragon gunship missile.

"I got him!" yelled team engineer John. He fired his rocket launcher, but missed.

"Damn!"

"Commander, can you call in an air strike?" asked Metal.

"No can do. They destroyed our control dishes. I have another engineer working on it."

A message flashed over the EU team's HUDs: "Our Titan shield is destroyed!"

Galuran swore.

"Beta Squad! Charlie Squad! Defend the Titan at all costs!"

"Understood."

"Right away, sir!"

Another message: "The enemy's Titan shield has been destroyed!"

"Finally, some good news," muttered Metal.

"Don't get cocky. Theta! Delta! You'll come with me!" Galuran ordered.

"Right away sir," replied Theta Squad captain Darman.

"I'll be the-AUGH!"

"Scorch. Scorch! Damn, we lost Scorch."

"Second-in-command Cody reporting. Captain Scorch has been shot down. Looks like a Lambert Carbine did this. Permission to take control of Delta?"

"Yes. Permission granted."

"Thank you, sir. Might I ask what we are going to do?" Cody asked.

"We are going to attack the enemy Titan," Galuran told him.

"What about us?" Metal asked.

Another man cut down.

"My order still stands. You will defend and take the silos when needed."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I gave you your orders; now carry them out unless you want to be demoted!" The commander yelled.

"Yes, sir." Metal said in defeat.

"Listen, you know why we need control of the Highway Tampa."

"Understood. Men, move out!"

That was the last time that Galuran would see his best friend, Metal.

Another life lost in this god-forsaken war.

"Godspeed, Godspeed." Galuran muttered.

"Reactor console 2 destroyed!" his HUD reported.

"Lieutenant! What happened?" Galuran practically shouted into his headset.

Lieutenant Will answered, "It looks like one of the enemies had Camouflage."

"Understood."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh," Galuran panted. He had run the whole way to the PAC's base, underneath their Titan. He climbed into an APC, and then switched into the third assault pod.

A message from Alpha's Second-In-Command Horace.

"Sir, how is Metal?"

"Metal? He isn't with me."

"Strange. He said he received special orders to help you."

"WHAT?"

"I'll see if I can locate him."

"Good."

"Wait a seco-" Static

"Horace? Horace?"

Galuran tried a different frequency. "John? Darman? Cody? WILL?"

Galuran had lost contact with all his men. His HUD was dead. He was effectively blind.

"Fine, if that is how it's going to be, so be it."

Then Galuran launched his pod, never to return to the ground.

_Crash._

Galuran walked out of the pod, unscathed. He looked around, looking for the entrance. He noted there was no sign of enemy bodies. _Theta and Delta haven't arrived yet, _Galuran thought. He entered the Titan. He activated his camo, and made sure his weapon was loaded. He snuck around the enemy Titan, purely out of habit. He stumbled and saw the bodies of the members of Theta and Delta. He felt sick. He threw explosives onto reactor consoles 1 and 2, then detonated them.

He climbed up to the next floor, and then did the same thing. The enemy's reactor room was open.

He walked in.

"Uh uh." A familiar voice tutted.

Galuran turned around.

"Metal? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't leave here alive."

"What are you talking about? We're on the same team, Metal!"

"Stop calling me that! Metal is dead!"

"We have known each other for years!"

"And how many times have I received awards? How many times have I been promoted? I'm tired of living in your shadow!"

"Then I will do what I must." Galuran aimed his Carbine at Metal- No. Not Metal. The enemy.

"If I go down, you go down first." Galuran's former friend said.

Galuran didn't reply. He just kept his weapon level.

"Chicken? I knew it. You wouldn't have the guts to kill anyone. You never did."

The former Metal aimed his pistol at Galuran.

"You do realize that I went and destroyed all the reactor consoles on your Titan? My friends are destroying the core at this very moment."

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray your team?" Galuran asked.

"I just told you. Did I mention that I've told my friends all of your battle strategies? And that I killed all your team mate?"

He pulled the trigger. So did Galuran. Both hit the ground. One full of hate, the other of sadness and the feeling of betrayal. Their bodies to be burned then dumped out of the Titan.

The EU managed to recover from the loss at Highway Tampa, but never found what happened to the Commander. He was presumed MIA. Alpha Squad leader Metal was also presumed MIA, and control of Alpha Squad went to Horace. Horace had managed to survive the massacre of his squad, and went to remake his squad.

Well, how did you like it? My first oneshot, and I thought it turned out pretty well. R&R!


End file.
